


Notes

by cookiesandturntables



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: I love this fandom and I want to contribute more, Let me know if I'm messing up tremendoudly, M/M, Please...?, So new in fact that I'm probably doing everything wrong so, [falls on face] Well hello there I am very new, too new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiesandturntables/pseuds/cookiesandturntables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Elders McKinley, Price and Cunningham go out to help the villagers, the remaining elders of district nine find a most interesting note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes

"Good evening elders,

I will be returning later tonight due to events occurring in the village this evening. I have taken Elders Price and Cunningham with me. Please follow all regulation rules and be in bed at the appropriate time. (Elder Thomas; So as not to cause disturbances, and to confer with the other Elders currently with me about this situation, I will not be returning to my own room tonight.) This problem may take some considerable time to solve, so would you be so kind as to rise and prepare yourself for the day at the correct time the following morning. If you do not mind, and purely out of the hours of sleep required by rule 35, the three of us will rise slightly later than usual, so please do not disturb or enter Elder Price and Cunningham's room until everyone from said room is awake and present.

Yours kindly,  
C.McKinley~"

The seven elders left at district nine gathered round the note they had found on the table. Elder Neeley, having adopted a sort of leadership role in the absence of their district leader, had read out the letter.

"Wow, Elder McKinley sure is organised, writing this all out for us!" Elder Thomas piped up after he was finished.

"Yeah," Elder Church agreed. "He never usually leaves such long, formal notes."

"And why didn't we know about this whole problem in the village? Surely it's our responsibility," Elder Schrader spoke. Several of the other elders nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure if it was a really big issue, Elder McKinley would have told us." Elder Zelder finally said, in an attempt to reassure them.

"Well I don't get why he won't come back to his own room even when he does get back," Elder Thomas chipped in sadly. "He's not always there at night and it's lonely." Elder Church put an arm around the other missionary.

Elder Michaels sighed. "I mean, we all know that Elder Cunningham usually sneaks out to stay the night with Nabalungi." Some of the Elders chuckled.

"He's not exactly subtle, is he?" Elder Schrader asked, remembering all the noises of creaking floorboards, followed by the occasional stumble, as well as the banging of the front door shutting as the missionary made a sprint for the hut in the dark.

"I've seen Elder McKinley coming out of Elder Price's room after lights out," Elder Davis said. "Last time I asked, he said he was just checking, 'cause he thought he heard a noise or something."

"I always see them staring at each other,"

"They do seem awfully close..."

"Elder McKinley is always muttering about someone in his sleep..." Elder Thomas added. "...Someone called Kevin." He felt his face flush a little, deliberately not specifying the kind of things the district leader often said. "I don't think there's anyone here called Kevin... It's none of you guys is it?"

The elders shook their heads and after a while longer, went back to their evening tasks.

 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

"Hey guys you gotta see this!" Called Elder Neeley from Elder Price and Elder Cunningham's room. Everyone met back in the living room, watching as a rather amused looking Elder Neeley flashed a piece of paper, cut (albeit badly cut) into the shape of a heart. With uncharacteristically untidy handwriting on it.

"My dearest Kevin,  
An issue has arisen over in the Village and I think you and Elder Cunningham can help. I will meet you both by Gotswana's hut around 7:30 or so.

Oh, and Elder Cunningham has told me that he will be spending the night over at Nabalungi's hut, so effectively, the bedroom is ours for the night, I can't wait~

-Connor xx <3"

By the time elder Neeley had finished reading the note, his face had changed from a confident smirk to a bright red blush.

"...oh", Elder Thomas spoke first. "So I guess that means that Elder Price is called Kevin?" Things started to click into place, what with things he had heard at night and with this letter. "...oh."

Several of the other Elders also went slightly red, and others stifled laughter.

"Elder Zelder you owe me ten dollars!" Elder Schrader exclaimed.

"You guys placed bets?" Elder Davis asked, astonished and looking back between the two Elders, who were now starting to argue about who owed who what, and the terms both had come to about it.

"Hey, uh," a voice spoke up from near the back, cutting off the both arguing parties. "Should we actually be interfering with Elder Price and Elder McKinley's business?" The voice belonged to Elder Michaels, who had folded his arms and looked at the letter disapprovingly.

"Well the walls are thin as it is, and we're next door," both Elder Schrader and Elder Davis responded almost instantly. "We're not risking losing our sleep." Elder Schrader continued. "or our sanity." Added Elder Davis.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Elder Thomas asked, finally having found his voice.

"Absolutely nothing," Elder Neeley replied, returning to his former authoritative tone of voice.

"Oh come on Elder we have to do something!"

"Yeah c'mon Elder Neeley it'll be fun!"

"It doesn't have to be major, or anything,"

Eventually Elder Neeley succumbed to the shouts of pretty much all the other elders there, and decided that it was fine to leave them to do what they had to, as long as it was in reason. He actually thought it would be pretty fun to watch, not that he would ever admit that to anyone.

"I'm tired," whined Elder Thomas, stumbling and practically falling onto Elder Church.

"Me too,"

"It's getting late."

"We can always start tomorrow morning..."

All the Elders agreed that it was time to actually get some rest, especially as they were up after lights out, something they tended to do during the absence of their district leader, even though none of them could physically stay up for much longer than that. Once everyone had settled for bed, Elder Neeley called lights out, and everyone fell asleep within the next ten minutes.

 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

An hour later, the door banged open and an extremely tired and annoyed Elder Price stormed into the living room, followed by Elder Mckinley, clinging to the other elder's hand as he struggled to keep up with the taller man's pace.

Elder Price threw himself down onto the couch. "Well that was everything but our problem," he huffed in annoyance.

"It doesn't matter, because we fixed it and it's over now." Elder McKinley sighed and perched on the arm of the couch. "So will you please stop moaning about it."

"But Connorrrr," Elder Price whined, "Why couldn't they sort it out themselves?" In all reality, he knew it wouldn't have been resolved nearly as quickly, or not at all, if they hadn't stepped in to do something. "It was just a water pump," he crossed his arms. "It could have waited until morning."

"Kevin Price!" Elder McKinley snapped. "You very well know that basic necessities, such as a broken water pump, need attending to ASAP!" He practically spat the last words.

Kevin winced. He hadn't meant to irritate the district leader that much. "Con, I'm sorry, I know it's important, it's just a little late..." He said quietly. "And besides, I don't wanna wake everyone up." He smiled a little at Elder McKinley, whose expression had softened slightly. He wrapped his arms around Connor's waist and pulled him down onto the sofa. The shorter Elder smiled and rested his head on Kevin's shoulder.

"Kiss me if you forgive me," Kevin smirked playfully, playing with the top buttons of Connor's shirt

"Hmmm, I'm too tired for that tonight," Connor replied with a sigh, cuddling closer to the other missionary.

"Okay fine," Kevin replied softly, placing a kiss on Connor's cheek. After a while he frowned. "But we should probably sleep on an actual bed Con, I don't think the elders should see us here like this anyway." He stood up and let Connor cling to his torso, supporting him under his knees and back.

"Mhhm sure," Connor mumbled sleepily into Kevin's shirt, as he let the stronger man carry him over to his and Elder Cunningham's room. Kevin laid him down on the bed and collapsed down next to Connor, immediately wrapping his arms around him. "Night," he whispered. "I love you."

"Love you too Kev." Connor replied sleepily.

Within minutes, both of them had already fallen asleep.

 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

Kevin was woken from his extremely pleasant dream by a loud crash in the room. He jumped, and swiftly moved to the other side of the beds, which they had pushed together last night, and sighed when he heard Elder Cunningham mumbling to himself.

"Oh, I should always remember to leave the stool by the window, oh but wait that's too obvious they'll know I snuck out, but then at least I won't fall next time..." Arnold brushed down his pants and turned to find his mission companion still in bed. Maybe he was quiet enough then. He then realised that Kevin was sleeping in the wrong bed, and then noticed that there was someone else sleeping in Kevin's own.

"Ah! Stalker!" Arnold exclaimed loudly, grabbing the nearest thing to him, which was a broom, and waving it around frantically.

"Oh!" Connor woke up with a shout and fell backwards off the bed, landing on the floor with a dull thud. Arnold relaxed upon seeing that it wasn't in fact a stalker, and was actually Elder McKinley. He forgot that sometimes the elder liked to come into their room. He had his suspicions as to why, but for the sake of his and probably also Kevin's embarrassment, he had kept them to himself. That was, until, today.

After he was called upon by the district leader to help sort out the issue with the water pump, and before they left, he had quickly forged a little note to 'My dearest Kevin' from 'Connor xx <3'. Well, he assumed that 'Connor' was referring to Elder McKinley; he didn't know who else's name Kevin would shout out (or occasionally moan) during the night. He had noticed that both of them were pretty close, often noticing both elders constantly checking on each other, and spending time together seemingly whenever possible. He thought he'd seen them hold hands once, but Kevin had quickly assured him they hadn't.

"Oh!" Arnold exclaimed. "I'm so sorry Elder McKinley, I didn't know it was you! Naba's always telling me about spiders and snakes and... Uh... zombies getting in through the windows so I just kinda summed you were one, y'know... seeing as this isn't your room or anything... Oh but that's fine, I mean you were probably just checking Kevin or something right? Sleeping here alone is terrifying..." Arnold realised he was rambling, and trailed off. The only thing he was doing right now was making it more awkward.

Connor rubbed his head and sat up. Kevin had leaned across to look over the side of the bed, to check if he was okay. "It's okay elder." Connor assured Elder Cunningham, getting up and walking across to the poor man who was still waving the broom around. Connor took the broom and stood it back up in the corner. "Besides, in my letter, I did say that it would be beneficial for us to all stay in this room overnight, what with getting the right hours of sleep and discussing yesterday's issues. Though, I don't think there's much to discuss..." He frowned for a second, crossing his arms in thought.

"Anyway, I'm sure it's fine if we wake up now." Kevin mumbled from the bed, sitting up and running a hand through his hair.

"Well alright then," Connor hastily made the bed and threw on his crumpled clothes, which Arnold had managed to land on when he fell. Sighing, he brushed himself down and leant against the door waiting for the other Elders.

Once everyone was ready (Elder Price had spent 20 minutes doing his hair and Arnold had to drag him out of the bathroom), the trio went down to the small living room to greet the others.

 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

Meanwhile, that morning the other Elders of district nine had all risen at exactly 6:30 (which was not always the case after their excommunication) and had strategically placed themselves in the living room and the small kitchen, waiting for the three elders to join them for breakfast.

Elders Neeley and Davis were in the kitchen, getting bowls, spoons, milk and boxes of cereals for everyone.

Elder Schrader, Elder Zelder and Elder Michaels were sitting on the couch, pretending to be engaged in a serious conversation about Heavenly Father.

And Elder Thomas and Elder church were near the door to alert the others.

Elder Thomas stirred from his position by the door when he heard footsteps approaching, or more specifically uncoordinated clumsy footsteps.

Elder Cunningham had made sure to 'lead the way' to the living room, determined to get there first.

Sure enough, he entered the living room first, followed by Elder Price and Elder McKinley, who walked side by side, talking about the events from the day before.

Gosh, Connor thought to himself, I am ridiculously tired. He was used to the feeling of tiredness; his nightly hell dreams still hadn't stopped, but this is even more so than normal. He resisted all urges to fall asleep on Kevin right in that moment. Instead, he put on his relentlessly cheerful expression as per usual.

Kevin wearily looked over at Connor and noticed the darker than usual circles under his eyes. He assumed he had dark circles too. He sighed, always a little hot-tempered when he was tired, and all for some stupid pump. Okay, the pump wasn't stupid, he knew Connor would hate him for saying such a thing. He just forced his usual perfect Mormon smile and glanced around the abnormally relaxed atmosphere.

"Morning guys!" Arnold shouted, causing both Kevin and Connor to wince a little.

"Morning Elder," came a mix of other happy greetings from the they elders.

"Ah Elder Cunningham!" Elder Neeley popped his head kitchen door. "I need your assistance with something, could you come in here please?"

"Sure Elder Neeley!" Arnold grinned and dashed off to the kitchen.

Kevin watched Arnold dash off and wondered how he had so much energy.

"Morning Elders," Elder Thomas piped up enthusiastically.

"Morning Elder Thomas," Connor smiled with equal cheerfulness.

All three Elders on the couch turned around to face the newcomers.

"Morning!"

"Morning everyone"

"Good morning Elders,"

Kevin and Connor smiled and wearily greeted all the Elders.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Elder Neeley and Elder Davis pulled Arnold aside.

"Act natural," Elder Neeley said.

"Act natural with what...?" Arnold asked, a little confused.

"Elder Price and Elder McKinley," elder Davis. "We think there's something else.... Besides we found a note yesterday...."

Arnold smirked. "A note you say?" He raised his eyebrows. Well he wasn't going to tell them he forged it, and he was totally up for joining in this 'acting'."

"Alright I will," Arnold grinned.

"Great," Elder Neeley said, balancing cereal boxes and bowls on top of eachother.

"Elders!" He yelled. "Breakfast!"

 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

All the Elders filed in slowly and took their places at the cramped, oval shaped wooden table.

Connor found himself sandwiched between Kevin and Elder Thomas. Elder Neeley sat to Kevin's right, and passed around bowls, cups and spoons to everyone.

All the Elders graciously accepted the bows and poured out their favourite cereal. Milk was given to everyone and soon the whole table was happily munching away at their chosen cereal.

Elder Thomas was the first to break the silence.

"So, Elder McKinley, did everything go well last night?" He asked. A few other Elders exchanged glances and grinned at each other.

"Yes actually, it did," Connor replied cheerfully.

"You must have been up for hours,"

"Yes, it went on late into the night,"

"Hm, those things would I suppose,"

"What was the problem?" Elder Church asked.

Connor ate another spoonful of cereal before answering. "Ah, it was a-"

"A broken pump," Kevin interrupted. "We had to go fix it," Connor raised an eyebrow at Kevin for interrupting, but then went back to his cereal.

"A broken pump you say...?" It was Elder Neeley's turn to speak up. "And why, may I ask, was it broken?"

"Never been used before," Connor replied back at the tall elder. "It's always a bit hard the first time, isn't it?"

Several elders around the table sniggered quietly to themselves, saying nothing, as evidently Connor hadn't picked up on the double meanings.

"Clearly," Elder Neeley continued, before elder Michaels spoke.

"Elder Price? What about you? How did you find the it?"

"Pumping is hard!" Kevin whined. "In fact, my wrists are killing me!" he pouted, shaking out his hands. "It took forever for anything to come at all..." He folded his arms and continued pouting.

Elder Cunningham watched the situation unfold eagerly. It seemed that miraculous neither Kevin nor Connor had picked up on their own unfortunate statements.

"Jeez you guys are still up pretty quickly." Elder Cunningham prompted, happily awaiting the next instalment of clueless responses.

"Well Elder McKinley certainly has a lot of stamina, that's all I have to say," Kevin replied coolly, seemingly proud of his quick defence.

"Dancing definitely helps improve both stamina and flexibility," Connor added, smiling at the group.

Elder Zelder let out a laugh, and immediately felt Elder Schrader kick his shin. He tried to protest, but the other Elder did it again.

Elder Thomas cleared this throat, glaring at the Elders on the other end of the table to silence them. "Are you alright Elder Mckinley?" He asked.

Connor's hand flew to his thigh, which was bruised from where he had walked into the pipe yesterday, and shifted uncomfortably. "Well sitting down is hard, and I can't walk straight yet..." He said sadly, gazing into his bowl before straightening himself up again. "But that's beside the point, I still had a great time, even with Elder Price constantly moaning about everything," he chuckled, remembering how even the smallest thing could set off Kevin.

"I told you Price tops," Elder Schrader whispered to Elder Zelder. "You owe me another ten dollars," the other elder sighed and listened back in on the conversation.

"You guys installed it properly and safely didn't you?" Elder Neeley asked.

"Yup!" Connor smiled, proud.

"I mean, how hard does it have to be to put a pump in? Not all that, as it turns out." Kevin added. "At first it was pretty hard, but it didn't take long before we were finished," he smiled.

Elder Davis finally spoke, addressing the group. "Is everybody done?" He asked. All the a Elders nodded and the plates and boxes and cups were cleared away. Everyone took time to thank Heavenly Father for their food (they were pretty relaxed about tho as long as it was done at some point before, during or after the meal), and Kevin stood to leave.

"If you need me, I'll be studying scriptures in my room." He said, pushing his hair in after him.

"I'll come too! I helped last time, and you said it was good to have my help!" Connor said, jogging to keep up with Kevin's long strides.

All the remaining elders then turned to face each other.

"Gay?" Elder Neeley asked.

Everyone else replied with a smirk. "Gay."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! It was my first one and, well, I hope it'll get better. If you have any feedback, positive, negative, typos, anything, feel free to let me know so I can improve! Thanks for reading!


End file.
